Жак и Гас/Галерея
Изображения Жак и Гас в Золушка Реклама Jaq Gus Perla Diamond Edition.jpg Princess Activity Kit Page 08 Image 0009.png Cinderella-and-mices.png Jaq and Gus are friends.jpg Jaq is danceing.jpg Jaq's costume.jpg Сток-арт Jaq_and_Gus_Halloween_2013.png y105.gif z30.gif clipmousebird.gif cn101.gif clipgusbu.gif clipjaqpencil.gif clipgus.gif clippinc.gif clipmousem.gif cn102.gif clipjaqju.gif clipjaqju2.gif clipja.gif clipja2.gif clipmshoe.gif Cheese lover Gus.png Jaq's love.png Концепт-арт Mice9.jpg Mice8.jpg Mice7.jpg Mice6.jpg Mice5.jpg Mice3.jpg Mice2.jpg Mice1-1.jpg Jaq and Gus concept art.jpg Jaq and Gus model sheet.jpg RBTI Gus concept.jpg RBTI Jaq concept.jpg Скриншоты ''Золушка cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-365.jpg|Жак после пробуждения cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-406.jpg Cinderella-415.png|Жак и птицы Cinderella-680.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-468.jpg Cinderella-764.png Cinderella-778.png Cinderella-788.png|Жак знакомится с Гасом Cinderella-800.png Cinderella-813.png Cinderella-830.png Cinderella-846.png Cinderella-870.png Cinderella-881.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-897.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-922.jpg Cinderella-920.png Cinderella-1054.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg Cinderella-1078.png Cinderella-1084.png Cinderella-1100.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1385.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1413.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1433.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1469.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1489.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1712.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1728.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1848.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1863.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1905.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1916.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1930.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1933.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1937.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1990.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2135.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2369.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3161.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3233.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3263.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3417.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3555.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3577.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg Tumblr n4wct324Gv1rxt9glo9 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4216.jpg MiceSuspicious.jpg GusPickingAFight.jpg|Гас в ярости оттого, что Золушку называют воровкой.. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4849.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5211.jpg|Жак превратился в жеребца Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg|Гас пойман Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg|Гас как жеребец ржет на Люцифера.. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5257.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7403.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7465.jpg Tumblr n3u1fyfrUy1rxt9glo2 1280.jpg Gus belly HD.png|Гас должен втянуть живот, чтобы спастись от жара кипящей чайной капли. Cinderella-Disneyscreencaps.com-8064.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8635.jpg Золушка 2: Мечты сбываются Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7798.jpg 640px-Cinderella2_0509.jpg|Человеческая форма Жака (сэр Хью) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-178.jpg Jaq and Mary kiss 2.jpg Jaq and Mary (1).jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4307.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-797.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5252.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5096.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4546.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7945.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg Золушка 3: Злые чары CinderellaIII-05.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg impersonation1.jpg|Жак делает впечатление Леди Тремейн. CinderellaIII-06.jpg impersonation.jpg|Жак и Гас рассказывают Золушке, что случилось с ее принцем. cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2962.jpg scared jaq.jpg|Мыши съеживаются в присутствии Леди Тремейн. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4579.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6645.jpg Cinderella3 1022.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7681.jpg ''Однажды в сказке Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Gus.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Cinderella and Gus.jpg 270px-Screen shot 2011-12-03 at 3.43.01 PM.png Разное Faoutaoy_Jaq.png HouseofScrooge-Mice.png|Жак и Гас с Бернард, Мисс Бьянка и Рэтиган в Мышиный дом эпизод "Дом Скруджа" Cinderellahouseofmouse3.png RBTI Merida, Jaq & Gus.jpg RBTI Jaq & Gus.png|Жак и Гас в Ральф против интернета Видеоигры ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jaqngusgame.jpg|Жак и Гас в ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Gusgusgus.jpg Bybyecinderella.jpg Meetcinderella.jpg Téléchargement.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs265.jpg|Жак и Вен в ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs043.jpg|Жак с Аква в Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Khbb03.png|Жак в Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Другое 1117073489-4661.jpg|Жак и Гас в Cinderella: Magical Dreams Disney-cinderellas-dollhouse-2.jpg|Жак и Гас в Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse 1139762.jpg|Жак и Гас в Cinderella Dollhouse 2 Парки Диснея и другие живые выступления Jaq%26Gus.JPG|Жак и Гас на Cinderella's Royal Table 137701011 11deb99757.jpg|Жак и Гас в Twice Charmed шоу на круизной линии Диснея 2194296264 fcd3ed8130.jpg|Жак и Гас с Феей-крестной, Сьюзи и Перлой в Дисней на льду 4367987422 527bc15194.jpg|Жак и Гас с Золушкой, Сьюзи и Перла в одном из парков Диснея char_mice.png Печатная продукция Jaq and Gus-comics.jpg Gus-comics.jpg Jaq-comics.jpg Disney_Princess_Cinderella's_Story_Illustraition_7.jpg Товары и разное 1263047791659.jpg 1263047791660.jpg $(KGrHqF,!q8E-ZQgmTEkBPsZwBQ6)w~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqIOKiwE3D+u91-(BNz3GTn28!~~_3.jpg $(KGrHqJHJEME91+M56,8BPjGD(pnLw~~60_58.jpg $(KGrHqUOKiME6YPpnGWdBOt)DjoMqw~~60_12.jpg $(KGrHqV,!lkE9Kf31!rBBPZhe0hEF!~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqYOKiYE3k5(W1rWBO!6RoEvsQ~~_1.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!hoE5)ds4i8dBOhN(cC7E!~~_3.jpg Jack and Jus Teacup Figurine.jpg $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy9TZBR!JH!1)Sw~~60 12.jpg 6763036280094.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Fairy-tale Scene Play Set.jpg Cinderella 004-1.jpg April_10th.png|Jaq and Gus's page in Disneystrology Cinderella vinylmation.jpeg Disney Cinderella Snowglobe This is Love Musical Light Up Slipper Rare.jpg 1 d51e112292045fd9827e7ec62b4db122.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella Jaq Gus Snowglobe Water Globe Glass Dome Figure-2.jpg Disney Cinderella Snowglobe This is Love Musical Light Up Slipper Rare-2.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Story Collection.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg Cinderella Read and Sing Storybook.jpg Cinderella Singing Doll and Costume Set Boxed.jpg Cinderella Charm Bracelet.jpg Cinderella 2014 Disney Animators Doll Boxed.jpg Cinderella 2014 Disney Animators Doll.jpg 302184.jpg Mouseslipper.jpg Jaq Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Gus Gus Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Cinderella Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg PillowPetsSquare Jacques2.jpg POP! - 139 - Hot Topic Exclusive Gus.jpg Tsum tsum mystery series 10.jpeg Категория:Галереи персонажей